


just don't break my heart

by Dreamy_Ideal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Ideal/pseuds/Dreamy_Ideal
Summary: Yixing's upset and Jongdae is a little worried.





	just don't break my heart

**Author's Note:**

> You might remember the video this was based off of and there's probably 1000 different versions of this fic but I wanted to do one of my own 💖no beta was involved in the making of this fic so I'm sorry for typos and random extra spaces.

Jongdae let out a sigh as he stepped into his apartment, kicking his shoes off into the semi-organized pile by his closet. He smiled when he laid eyes on the running shoes tucked neatly against the wall on the opposite side of his shoes mountain.

“Hey babe!”

“Welcome home.”

Jongdae’s smile spread out further upon hearing Yixing’s voice call out to him from his bedroom. He wished he had enough room in his place to invite Yixing to move in; he liked the idea of hearing his greeting every time he got home. “Why didn’t you text me and tell me you were coming by? I could have gotten us something to eat on the way back. I don’t think there’s anything to eat here.” Jongdae made his way back to his room to find Yixing sitting up in his bed, furiously typing away on his laptop.

“It’s okay. It’s still early, we can go out later if you want.” He looked away from his screen just long enough to meet Jongdae’s eyes and give him a smile. “How was school?”

Jongdae let out an exasperated laugh as he crossed the room so he could throw his jacket into his closet. “This group project for my French class is going to kill me. We have to write a play and that’s embarrassing enough all by itself but no one wants to preform, so everyone wants to write a monologue for me to do and--” Jongdae sighed and shook his head, pushing that problem away for the time being. He could unpack that ridiculousness later when Yixing wasn’t over. “Anyway, are you sleeping over tonight?”

“Sure.”

Yixing sounded less than enthusiastic about it. Jongdae assumed it had to do with his own school work, especially when he heard Yixing close up his laptop and gave a heavy sigh. “We can order some takeout and drinks then. I think I have enough for the delivery fee.”

Jongdae heard his bed creak and shift. “When you get back you have to listen to what Baekhyun did to the freshmans during choir practice.” While Yixing was off elsewhere in the apartment Jongdae dug into the pocket of his jeans to make sure he did in fact have enough for them to get some chicken and drinks for dinner. “Babe you might have to throw in a few dollars for dinner, I’m a little short.” He was going to have to find a better paying job that worked with his schedule somehow. Or another job he could work over winter break. Or a ski mask so he could rob a bank.

He could hear Yixing’s sight clearly from the other room. “Are you short too?” Jongdae asked as he turned towards the door. Yixing stood in the doorway, looking completely sullen with his shoulders slumped and his eyes on the floor.

“It’s not that.” Yixing sighed again and Jongdae tossed the money in his hand onto his desk.

“Then what is it? You’ve been sighing since I walked in. Did something happen at school today?” Yixing walked into the bedroom without lifting his eyes and tried to walk past Jongdae back to his bed. Jongdae moved to stand in his path, reached out to gently grab his arms. “Come on, talk to me, what’s wrong?”

The tears that were in Yixing’s eyes when he looked up at him startled Jongdae. Caught off guard he let Yixing slip out of his hold. Luckily he didn’t run from the room. He slumped down onto the edge of Jongdae’s bed and covered his face with his hands. “I need to tell you something.”

“Okay,” Jongdae said in a soft voice he hoped would comfort Yixing a little bit. He took in front of him and ran a hand through his hair. Focusing on comforting Yixing kept his mind from running away with ideas of what Yixing was trying to confess to him. When Yixing looked back up at him he immediately went teary eyed again. Worry really began to build up in Jongdae. He ran the back of his fingers against Yixing’s cheek. “Why all this crying?” What’s wrong?”

“I broke your camera.”

Any of the worry that started to creep into his nerves died away at once. “Camera?”

Yixing caught him off guard again. He got up and Jongdae thought he was going to go and get the camera but he returned and slumped back onto the bed empty handed. “I broke it while I was out trying to film something for my channel.”

Jongdae had literally long forgotten that he lent his camera to Yixing. He couldn’t help but laugh a little bit. It was very much like Yixing to worry about something so small like this. At least small in Jongdae’s eyes. “This is what has you so upset? That camera?” He stroked Yixing’s cheek again as he nodded. “Just take it to a repair shop babe. There’s one not too far down the street from here, we can drop it off on the way to get dinner.”

“I took it to a shop already...they said it was smashed beyond repair.” Jongdae’s eyes went wide.

“Did you film yourself rolling down a hill?” He asked with a laugh. “How did you--wait wait wait I’m kidding! It’s just a camera, you don’t have to cry.”

Jongdae pulled Yixing into a hug as he started to cry again. “I know it was expensive, I’m sorry.”

He thought about it briefly and realized it was the most expensive thing he owned besides his computer. Jongdae bought it with all of his high school graduation money when he had big dreams of becoming a photographer. After he set all those dreams to the side it became a very dusty and expensive book end. He’d only recently starting using it again because he’d gone on a few camping trips he was in charge of documenting. He toyed with the idea of making better use of it but it went right back on the shelf until Yixing asked to borrow it.

“I’ll buy a new one,” Yixing said, his words muffled by Jongdae’s chest. “Once I can get a job.”

“No no no, don’t think about it. I don’t care about that thing, I forgot that you had it honestly.” Jongdae squeezed Yixing’s cheeks, tipping up his head so he could see Jongdae smiling at him. “I care that you’re upset about this. That’s all. You don’t have to be.”

Yixing pouted like he did when he couldn’t get his way and Jongdae laughed. “So cute.” He kissed Yixing’s pouted lips before letting go of his cheeks.

“You should at least let me pay you back.”

“Sexy payback? Because if so I’m suddenly very upset about this.” Yixing grinned, shoving Jongdae in the stomach.

“Really. How much was it?”

“A million dollars.” Yixing shoved him again with a chuckle.

“Be serious.”

“Okay. It’s expensive but I don’t know how much because I stole it. Will you steal me another one.” Jongdae laughed at Yixing’s struggle not to smile.

“I will if it makes you happy.”

“There’s nothing you can buy that will make me happy as much as your smile makes me.” Yixing smiled, cheeks full and dimple showing, and Jongdae kissed him again. “As long as I have that smile you can break everything in my apartment. So don’t worry about it, I was barely using that camera anyway. Now can we go get dinner?”

“Can I ask you one more thing first?”

“Do you want another camera?” Jongdae moved out of the way of the next shove Yixing aimed at him. Yixing then pointed over to his bookcase.

“Look over there and wave.”

Hesitantly Jongdae turned and slowly began to lift his hand. “Why am I--”

Yixing hopped up and began to shuffle things around on the bookcase. When he stepped away he gestured at the camera he had been just crying over. “Surprise!” Jongdae sighed before laughing a bit.

“You had me worried about you for nothing. Is this for your channel?” Jongdae carefully picked up the camera, kept it pointed towards them.

“Yup, how was it?” Yixing came up behind him and rested his head on his shoulder, his arms sliding around his waist.

“It was a good try, but I really don’t care about this camera.”

“What if it was your computer?”

“Nope.”

“TV?”

“Nope.”

“Phone?”

Jongdae turned his head so he could see Yixing. “The only thing you could break that would hurt me is my heart.” Jongdae smiled when Yixing kissed him. “Well, maybe my phone, because it has all my pictures of you.” Yixing pulled away with a laugh.

“I get it, you like me.”

“No, I love you is what I’m trying to get at.”

\--

“You wait here for the chicken and I’ll go get the beer.”

Jongdae gave Yixing the thumbs up to go and run off to the nearby convenience store. While he waited for their order he pulled out his phone to see if twitter could hold his attention for a few minutes.

_my boyfriend told me he loved me for the first time after i tried to prank him so no video this week :D_

**Author's Note:**

> how do you end a fic because??? idk
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/toosooksoo)


End file.
